Alguien a quien salvar
by wolfrain17
Summary: Un Harry vuelve a tener 8 años después de pasar por el mayor dolor que a experimentado en su vida la perdida de su hijo no sabe como ha vuelto en el tiempo pero sabe que va a cambiar muchas cosas y una de ellas es salvar a tom riddle
1. prologo

Hola esta historia esta basada en honor a una amiga que tuvo la idea y me pidió que le diera forma y la escriba

Todos Los Personajes de Harry Potter Pertenecen a JK Rowling

-...-

Volviendo en el tiempo (Prologo)

Harry potter el niño-que-vivió-y-venció y el héroe del mundo mágico como odiaba esos nombres el solo quería vivir una vida normal tener una familia y estar tranquilo y casi lo había conseguido tenia a su hijo tenia una familia con las personas que menos pensó tenia su hogar sus estudios era feliz pero parece ser que el no podía ser feliz llego el peor día de su vida la muerte de su pequeño sirius a manos de un ser despreciable a su parecer

Harry despertó en un lugar oscuro y lo ultimo que recordaba era los gritos de los que había sido su familia diciendo que parara intento levantarse y se dio en la cabeza invoco un lumus y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar oscuro y pequeño miro hacia todos lados y reconoció el lugar estaba debajo de esa odiosa alacena en casa de sus parientes como había acabado hay se miro en el pequeño espejo que tenia en la alacena se miro y vio que tendría entr años no sabia que hacia hay ni que iba hacer ahora tenia que pensar y organizarse pero algo tenia claro salvaría a su pequeño

Nota de autora : esta historia no sera actualizada en el mismo ritmo de las otras esta tendrá su propio ritmo

Gracias por leer las locuras que me invento


	2. capitulo 1

Hola esta historia está basada en honor a una amiga que tuvo la idea y me pidió que le diera forma y la escriba

Todos Los Personajes de Harry Potter Pertenecen a JK Rowling

-...-

Bueno primero lo primero pensó harry tenía que confirmar que tenía toda su magia con él y a sus familiares así que con un tempus mejorado que modificó el vio que con una luz roja aparece la hora y en qué fecha estaban a 29 de Julio de 1988 y eran las 3 de la mañana dentro de dos dias cumplia 8 años bien salió de esa horrible alacena y fue al patio vio que todo estaba oscuro invoco otra vez el lumos se quitó la camisa y vio que aún tenía los tatuajes que representaban a sus familiares estaba feliz no estaría solo en este tiempo también la lágrima en su muñeca lo que significaba que tambien tenia el enlace con kreacher así que probaria a llamarlo primero a sus familiares sentia como salia de su cuerpo primero su fénix lilith eran una fenix negro con el borde de sus plumas dorados y su cola del mismo color dio una vuelta en el aire y se puso delante de él era demasiado grande para seguir posándose en su hombro el siguiente fue su leona de nemea erebo de color negro azulado con fuego blanco que ronroneo a su dueño y se puso al lado del fénix por último su serpiente apofis era roja con ojos amarillos se puso al lado de los otros dos media cerca de 2 metros se enroscó y miró a su amo y empezó a sesear **"amo donde estamos y porque se ve más pequeño "** preguntó mirando a su amo ya que no sabia que pasaba lo último que los tres sintieron era el dolor de su amo y que desprendía un gran poder después todo se volvió negro y estaban dentro de sus amo de nuevo y ahora parecía que estaban en un lugar que no reconoció el olor

 **"Bueno hemos retrocedido en el tiempo no se porque motivo lo único que tengo claro es que voy a salvar a mi pequeño y también cambiar varias cosas"** sus familiares sintieron el dolor de su amo y se acercaron a él y se acurrucaron mientras que el empezaba a llorar al recordar la muerte de su querido hijo se vengaría y evitará a toda costa que eso pasara su lilith cantó para él y se empezó a calmar bien lo primero después de comprobar que tenía toda su magia y familiares con él ahora tenía que comprobar el vínculo con kreacher así que tenía que llamarlo **"kreacher"** entonce apareció el elfo un poco más joven de lo que recordaba

 **"Amo harry que ha pasado estábamos en hogwarts y nos atacaron y cuando desperte estaba en la casa de mi antigua ama y usted se ve como un niño de nuevo "** dijo el elfo estaba un poco preocupado por todo por su amo y por el pequeño amo

 **"Bueno kreacher parece ser que tu tambien has vuelto en el tiempo con nosotros y que sigues enlazado a mi te importaría ayudarme en unas cosas que quiero cambiar ya que estamos aquí por favor"** dijo mirando al elfo con su ayuda podía adelantar algunas cosas

 **"Claro amo harry solo pida estoy aquí para ayudarle"** le dijo mientras que inclinaba su cabeza

 **"Gracias kreacher lo primero es preguntarte si puedes entrar a la bóveda de los lestrange y la casas de los malfoy "** lo primero era conseguir todos los horrocruxes de tom cumpliria la promesa que hice baja la luna azul y si actúa igual que antes pues lo contendría hasta que la luna azul volviera y despues volvere a repetir la historia

 **kreacher -"Si amo harry puedo entrar a los dos lugares sin ningún problema hay algo que quiera conseguir de ahí "**

 **Harry - "Bien quiero que de la casa de los malfoy en su salón si no recuerdo mal hay una bóveda oculta en el suelo quiero que saques un cuaderno negro con paginas que estan en blanco y de la bóveda de los lestrange quiero que recojas una copa de oro "** harry tenía claro que tenía que tener todos los pedazos del alma de tom si quería que volviera con su cordura y así poder llevar a cabo su plan el plan que traería de vuelta no a voldemort si no a tom riddle


	3. capitulo 2

Hola esta historia está basada en honor a una amiga que tuvo la idea y me pidió que le diera forma y la escriba

Todos Los Personajes de Harry Potter Pertenecen a JK Rowling

-...-

 **Kreacher -** **"Amo creo que tardaré unas horas en tener su encargo resuelto "** le comunicó el elfo este sabía que era lo que su amo le estaba pidiendo aunque no sabía que haría con ello

 **Harry - "No te preocupes yo de momento reuniré el libro que necesito y los ingredientes sabes que mis peques me ayudaran"** dijo mirando a sus familiares aunque ahora que lo pensaba él era el pequeño ahora escucho el plop que indicaba la desaparición del elfo mientras le decía a su lilith

 **"Quiero que me hagas el favor de ir a la mansión peverell y quiero que cojas el libro de magia azul "** vio el fogonazo característico de su fénix desapareciendo bien si tengo toda mi magia significa que puedo aparecerme **"Nosotros nos iremos a una aventura peligrosa para recoger ingrediente "** dijo viendo a erebo y apofis

 **"amo harry nosotros le protegeremos no dejaremos que nada le pase "** sisea apofis y ve como asiente erebo me imagino que ahora que tengo aspecto de niño serán más sobreprotectores de lo que ya eran solo le sonrió en respuesta

Me concentro y aparecemos en el centro del bosque de irlanda y recojo las plantas que necesito para la poción y después vuelvo a casa estoy cansado creo que el volver en el tiempo ha gastado mucha magia suerte que siempre fui precavido con eso de haber pasado una guerra mágica descolgué la bolsita que tenía erebo colgada lo agrande y saque la pequeña tienda que tenía dentro con un toque se armó el el jardín no iba a volver a dormir en esa alacena pero si que saque las pocas pertenencias que tenía ahí dentro ya dentro de la tienda (que era una muy parecida a la que utilice cuando estuve buscando los horrocruxes con hermione )con erebo y apofis que se fueron a dormir parece ser que también están cansados que más cosas de mi bolsa como frasco para guardar las plantas también la varita sin registrar que guardaba para emergencias así al realizar magia no me cansaría tanto hasta que la tuviera toda recuperada y mi nucleo magico al cien por ciento

Espere a que lilith volviera y me iría a dormir no me preocupaban mis tíos ellos no verían la tienda y lo más probable es que pensaran que había huido mientras pensaba en los pasos que daría ahora vi el fogonazo de lilith al volver con el libro que depositó en la mesa delante de mí mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza **"Gracias pequeña que seria de mi sin vosotras ahora ve a descansar que no quiero que os pase nada "** se fue a su lugar en la tienda a descansar también

Camine hacia la cama y me acosté encima caí rendido no sabía que estaba tan cansado

Me despertó el olor de comida recién hecha cuando me levanté de la cama vi a kreacher en la pequeña cocina que tiene la tienda veo que mis peques aún siguen dormidas y me acerco a kreacher que me pone un plato de comida en la mes mientras lo saludó **"Buenos Días "** el elfo sonríe un poco **" buenas tarde amo harry son las 7 de la tarde a dormido casi todo el día** "lo mire un poco extrañado ya que la verdad no me sentía como si hubiese dormido más de 10 horas mientras comía y le agradecía por esta pregunta " **Conseguiste lo que te pide "**

 **-kreacher -"Si amo fue un poco dificil la copa pero el diario fue muy fácil y nadie me detectó "** dice el elfo mientras le entrega los objetos que los toma y los guarda en un bolso que tengo preparado para ponerlo todo junto

 **\- Harry "Bien creo que debemos seguir con la recolección ya mañana iremos al banco a arreglar todo "** dijo viendo como kreacher asiente en los años que habían pasado desde que se enlazó con él desde la batalla de howartg se convirtió en su amigo aunque había intentado en vano que dejare de decirle amo pero como le dijo el propio elfo es algo que estaba en su naturaleza y que a él no le importaba porque sabía cómo era harry y no podia estar mas feliz de tenerlo de amo **"Bien quiero que me traigas el guardapelo que está en Grimmauld Place y yo iré por el anillo nos reuniremos aquí "** dijo vio como kreacher asentia y los dos salían fuera para aparecerse en los lugares para recoger los objetos harry sabía que las cosas podían ser distintas y él las iba a cambiar no dejaría que todo volviera a pasar igual evitaria todas las muertes que pudiera sobre todo de sus seres querido pensaba mientras se desapareció del patio de la casa de sus tíos


	4. capitulo 3

Hola esta historia está basada en honor a una amiga que tuvo la idea y me pidió que le diera forma y la escriba

Todos Los Personajes de Harry Potter Pertenecen a JK Rowling

-...-

Harry apareció delante de la antigua casa de los gaunt que estaba a medio destruir con un pase de varita desactivar los hechizos puestos en la casa , entró en ella y rodeó el anillo en una burbuja en no se había olvidado de la maldición que hacía que te pusieras el anillo y este te maldijera ; la burbuja activaba el maleficio vio como un humo negro salía del anillo y después desaparece , después liberó el anillo y lo guardó con los demás horrocrux no sin antes sentir como el anillo resonaba con el que llevaba con él brillaba y volvía a la normalidad se sentia mas poderoso como si la reliquia que lleva con él le diera fuerza guardó el anillo y se fue a casa si sus familiares despertaban y él no estaba se ganaría la regañina de sus vida

Apareció en el patio de la casa de sus tíos y entró en la tienda dentro ya estaba kreacher esperándolo y para su alivio sus familiares aún dormían

 **kreacher - "Amo ya tengo el relicario "** se lo ofreció vio como lo guardaba con los demás y lo sintió como magia salió de esa bolsa , pero parecía que su amo no la sentía se lo iba a decir pero también se dio cuenta que la magia no quería dañar a su amo así que no dijo nada, tal vez por eso los estaba recolectando quería cambiar el destino que sufrieron esos objetos y el sabia que las cosas cambiarían para su amo y se sintió feliz de poder ayudarle en ello

 **Harry - "Gracias kreacher que tal si descansamos no queremos estar cansados para mañana , y también mañana me despediré de mis querido tios y iremos a grintgronts a arreglarlo todo "** el vio que el elfo parecía pensativo y después sonrió como dándose cuenta de algo se lo iba a preguntar pero el elfo habló primero

 **kreacher - "amo y la diadema es el último objeto que nos falta "** vio a su amo pensativo y vio como después sonreía era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír en el tiempo que llevaba allí , él sabía igual que su amo que para conseguir que el pequeño amito como él lo llamaba volviera tendría que hacer muchas cosas pero él estaba gustoso de ayudar había aprendido a querer y respetar su amo y su hijo y él tampoco quería ver sufrir a su amo

 **harry- "Si pero esta en howartg y tu me llevarás después de los trámites del banco ya que si yo aparezco cerca del colegio o en el colegio mismo sospecharían demasiado pronto entiendes "** dijo harry ya sabía que la diadema seria lo ultimo objeto a recuperar puesto que estaba en hogwarts pero primero debía ser reconocido como heredero de esta en gringotts tener los anillos para así no ser detectado y poder volver a comunicarse con lady y lord hogwarts así que tendría que ser mañana , ahora seguía aun cansado al parecer su magia no se recuperaba del todo le pidió a kreacher que le pasara una de las pociones revitalizan-tes para irse a dormir y mañana tener su magia al 100% también le dijo que se tomara uno y que se fuera a descansar no quería que le pasara nada por su culpa y se sobre-esfuerce

A la mañana siguiente despertó más relajado y con mas energía ciertamente la poción había restablecido y estabilizado toda su magia sus familiares ya estaban despiertos y en la cama velando sus sueño los miró con ternura y les dijo buenos días se dirigió a la cocina comedor saludo a kreacher que le pasó una taza de café y le dio los buenos días mientras ponía los alimentos de los familiares para que también desayunaran era una sensación de familiaridad la que tenía con todos

Él sabía que que no tendría muchos momentos como estos por eso le encantaban solo tenía que planificar todo bien averiguar quién era la mujer que había puesto todo en su contra para eso necesitaba a todo su familia consigo y eso incluía a tom riddle pero lo necesitaba cuerdo y con toda su alma completa aunque la parte que tenía en él no podía volver a su dueño el la usaría como salvaguarda después de todo él no era harry potter por nada


	5. capitulo 4

Hola esta historia está basada en honor a una amiga que tuvo la idea y me pidió que le diera forma y la escriba

Todos Los Personajes de Harry Potter Pertenecen a JK Rowling

-...-

Después de terminar de desayunar hizo pequeña la bolsa donde están los horrocruxes y se la colgó al cuello , él sabía que no pasaría nada pero quiero tenerlos protegidos le pidió a sus familiares que volvieran entrar en el por que tenia que despedirse de sus tíos y ya cuando terminara en gringotts saldrian que si necesitaba su ayuda les avisa de mala gana dejando a su pequeño como habían empezado a decirle sus familiares el sabia que a los 11 se activaría su don para poder entender a su nemea y al ave fénix ese era el inconveniente que más le molestaba de tener la edad actual aunque actualmente y con toda su magia estable podía hablarles mentalmente lo cual era bueno

Mientras salía de la tienda con kreacher y volvía pequeña la tienda y se la guardaba en el bolsillo de su ropa , que bueno que tenia ropa dentro de la tienda con un hechizo y listo ya era de su talla , aun asi el sabia que estaba delgado y pequeño para su edad kreacher le había recomendado que lo primero que hiciera en el callejón diagon fuera comprar pociones nutritivas y de crecimiento y de curación y vacunación ya que no estaba del todo seguro además le había pedido a kreacher que se quedara consigo a su lado al hablar con sus lindo tíos , como él los llamó y le dijo que no le hiciera nada no quería llamar la atencion ademas como le dijo hace mucho tiempo no sentía nada hacia ello solo lastima y mas al saber que paso con su primo

Bueno entraron a la casa por la puerta del jardín vieron a un lado en una bolsa las pocas cosas que dejó harry en esa casa , ya sabía que ellos ni se preocuparon por su desaparición pero bueno él no se esperaba otra cosa , entro en la cocina seguido por un enfurruñado kreacher el queria darle una lección a esos muggle que insultado y tratado mal a su amo , pero el tenia ordenes de solo alejarlos de él si intentaban acercarse a él ; vio cómo estaban sentados en la cocina desayunando se habían girado al oír la puerta la señora de cuello largo iba decirle algo a su amo pero cuando vieron al elfo se quedaron callados y con los ojos muy abiertos

 **harry- "Buenos días espero que aproveche el desayuno vengo a comunicaros para su felicidad me voy de esta casa hoy me voy a mi mundo con los magos y brujas "** dijo esto todo calmado mientras veía como se desfiguraba la cara de sus tíos y su primo lo miraba como si estuviera loco , vio como su tío se ponía en pie iba a gritar algo pero no pudo se oyó el chasquido de los dedos de kreacher

 **Kreacher - "Usted se sentara en silencio y oirá lo que mi amo tenga que decir si no lamentará el día que osó molestar a mi amo"** dijo totalmente serio el elfo su amo le prohibió dar un escarmiento a esos muggles pero no dejaría que lo insultaran

 **Harry - "Bien no quería que llegáramos a esto pero como son ustedes no se puede evitar "** suspiro los miro a los tres que lo mira con terror de verdad cosas como estas era porque en el futuro el ayudo a aprobar la ley para reforzar el secretos de la magia suspiro **"Bueno como ya comunique me voy de esta casa donde nunca me aceptaron no se preocupen por la carta que les dejaron cuando me dejaron es su puerta no habrá ningún problema eso sí no podrán hablar a nadie de la magia aunque nunca lo intentaran claro está ; y ha una advertencia "** dijo riendo malvadamente le paso un escalofrío a los tres " **Tía Petunia la magia despertó en mi madre pero no en ti y tampoco en tu hijo pero aunque tu digas que tu hijo se casara con una chica decente igual la magia puede y podrá despertar en tus nietos y ya veremos quien son lo fenómenos espero que reflexiones o tu hijo sufrirá por vuestra estupidez"** les dice harry totalmente serio mirándoles se gira y sale a jardín con kreacher quien vuelve a hacer sonar sus dedos para quitar las restricciones impuestas en los muggles y coger la mano de su amo y aparecerse en el sitio designado para las apariciones cerca de gringotts ya que no quería llamar la atención así empezaría su nueva vida


	6. capitulo 5

Hola esta historia está basada en honor a una amiga que tuvo la idea y me pidió que le diera forma y la escriba

Todos Los Personajes de Harry Potter Pertenecen a JK Rowling

-...-

Bien era temprano y era sábado no había mucha gente en el banco Harry con kreacher a su lado se dirigió al banco ; al subir las escaleras aprecia la majestuosidad del edificio entró en el banco y se dirigió a unos de los duendes para que le pudieran ayudar , espero a que el duende terminar de pesar los diamantes que tenía en la mano y lo mirara para hablarle

Harry - **"Muy buenos días tenga usted quisiera hablar con el administrador de las cuentas potter por favor "** dijo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza , y en el la lengua de los duendes escucho el jadeo que pegaba este y los dos duendes que tenía al lado y los miraban con los ojos abiertos y no era para menos un mago , un pequeño niño mago estaba hablando con respeto y no solo eso le estaba hablando en su lengua nunca un mago aparte de los que trabajaban con ellos se había preocupado por aprender su lengua y solo un poco no mucho que digamos , decir que estaba sorprendido era poco y entonces llegaron sus palabras a su mente y dijo Harry potter al ver la cicatriz en su frente el joven mago sonrió en asentimiento a sus palabras el duende se recuperó rápidamente para guiar al joven mago que venía con un elfo a su lado y cuando se acercó para guiarlo donde ragnarok , lo sintió la magia que desprendía el joven era poderoso he inmensa y estaba totalmente controlada por el pequeño para que no se descontrolara y lo supo este sería uno de los magos más poderosos de su tiempo lo mejor sería llevarse bien con el

El duende llamó a la puerta del despacho de ragnarok para que hablara con el joven esté escucho un adelante desde dentro y pregunto el motivo por el que era molestado **"Jefe ragnarok el joven Harry potter ha venido a preguntar por sus cuentas "** mientras habría la puerta y entraba el seguido por un joven de aspecto frágil pero que demostraba su poder en el brillo de sus ojos y venía con un elfo bien vestido , la verdad tenía una túnica de seda negra con bordados en rojo y verde nunca había visto a un elfo tan bien vestido la verdad ; recuperado del pequeño shock dijo al duende que trajo al pequeño que se retira con un cabeceo y pudo presencia que no estaba delante de cualquier joven ya que le dijo " **Gracias y que sus riquezas sean protegidas por dragones "** en lengua de los duendes y lo más raro el duende le contesto **"y que los cuervos acrecientes sus fortunas"** inclinó su cabeza y se retiró no entendía como el pequeño mago podía hablar duende y que era esa magia que sentía emanar de él lo mejor era averiguarlo y también cuanto sabía del lenguaje de los duendes

(a partir de ahora hablarán en el lenguaje de los duendes )

 **Ragnarok - "Buenos días joven tome asiento por favor"**

 **Harry- "Buenos días ragnarok y gracias por recibirme si no le importa quisiera tener información sobre mis cuentas y mi herencia si no es mucha molestia "** el duende estaba sorprendido pero no dijo nada solo sigue con los procedimientos pedidos por el joven

 **Ragnarok - "Le diría que normalmente no se podría hacer esto pero como usted es el último lord potter del que tenemos constancia usted puede hacerse las pruebas de sangre y acceder a su cuenta personal cuando cumpla 11 tendrá derecho a la cuenta familiar y a su bóveda familiar "** solo ve como el joven asiente y le pide que vierta tres gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino para saber sobre su herencia y bóvedas , ve como van escribiéndose una larga lista el pergamino se asombra este pequeño tenía una gran herencia no solo en fortuna sino en magia poder y criaturas ahora entendía la magia que desprendía este sería el mago más poderoso que se conocería **"Bueno ya tengo la lista de su herencia y he de decir que estoy impresionado joven potter nunca imagine que un mago pudiera tener tanta herencia de magia y de criatura "** dijo totalmente serio el duende y viendo la pequeña sonrisa del niño algo le decía que este niño ya sabía sobre ella y que solo venía a comprobar su herencia y se dispuso leer la información del pergamino

Harry James Potter Evans

Lord de la ancestral familia potter (padre)

Heredero de la ancestral familia Black (padrino)

Lord de la ancestral familia peverell (padre)

Heredero de Gryffindor (padre)

Heredero de Ravenclaw (madre)

Heredero de Slytherin (conquista)

Heredero de Hufflepuff (padre)

Mansiones peverell potter black ….

Casa de verano potter y black …..

Bóvedas black numero 60 al 65

Bóvedas potter número 70 al 95

Bóvedas peverell número 20,21,22

Bóvedas Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Slytherin,Hufflepuff

Cuenta persona para los gastos número 450

Herencia de criatura por sangre y descendencia _**Alto elfo y Arpía**_

Bien decir que el duende seguía sorprendido era poco y lo que más le sorprendía era que tenía delante a no solo el heredero de muchas cuentas antiguas e importantes , si no que tenia al heredero de hogwarts porque aunque uno era por conquista seguía siendo su heredero un futuro grande aguardaba a este joven pensaba el duende

Bien lord potter dijo ragnarok ya que este era por el que se conocía al joven me parece que venia con un objetivo claro comentó el duende además que debería recomendarle que tuviera un tutor para ciertas formalidades en el mundo mágico si quiere revisamos el testamento de sus padres para buscar un tutor que se haga cargo de usted

 **Harry - "no se preocupe por eso Ragnarok pronto tendré conmigo a mi tutor legal designado por mis padres lo que quisiera sería la ubicación de la mansión potter para ir a vivir allí ademas de una de las forma de pago con tarjetas que ofrece el banco a las personas con cuentas como la mía "** dijo totalmente tranquilo el joven dejando totalmente asombrado al duende este chico sabía demasiado para su corta edad pero mejor no averiguar más

 **ragnarok - "Bien joven potter quisiera que firmara estos papeles para activar su cuenta personal y la tarjeta que le servirá tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle además también le tengo que dar sus anillos de las casa así podrá acceder a sus mansiones "** vio como el chico asentía y le comento que esperara mientras que el iba por los documentos y anillos , cuando volvió vio que estaba hablando tranquilamente con su elfo como a un igual cada vez entendía menos y admiraba más a este chico trataba a todos por igual sea mago o criatura la verdad esperaba que con él viniera una nueva vida para todos " **Bien joven potter póngase los anillos "** vio como se pone el del lord potter y los fusiona con el heredero de los black ya que al estar vivo el anterior lord él será su heredero y el anillo de los peverell solo en un dedo ; después vio cómo se ponía en la otra mano el de Gryffindor y los unía con el de Slytherin y veia como lo aceptaban también en otro dedo se puso el de Ravenclaw y lo fusiono con el de Hufflepuff todos los anillos lo aceptaban como su lord y heredero y se sintió una gran magia y fuerza que emana del joven

Harry **"Bien creo que de momento no necesito nada mas cuando tengo resuelto lo de mi tutor volveré y hablaremos lo demás "** dijo mirando al duende mientras se levantaba inclina la cabeza se despide del mismo modo del duende que le comenta que tendrá preparado todo cuando vuelva

(Hablando en lenguaje normal )

 **kreacher -"amo creo que ha dejado impactado a los duendes se olvido que no tenía que hablar en su idioma "** vio como su amo solo negaba y se encogía de hombros bueno a veces a su amo se le olvidaba que tenía la apariencia de un niño de 8 años y; a quien no todavía era todo muy confuso

Harry - **"Voy a tener que acostumbrar a esto de tener 8 años dijo "** mientras se encaminaba hacia la botica por sus pociones y pagaba por todo después fue a arreglarse la vista otra vez , mira que tener que pasar por esto dos veces que bueno que tenía el cabello un poco largo y se pudo tapar la cicatriz no quería que la gente lo reconociera después de arreglar su vista y guardar sus gafas fueron a la zona de apariciones para ir a la mansión potter y poder descansar un poco , y volver a conocer a los elfos de la casa que lo recibieron gustoso a su nuevo amo y más cuando supieron que estaba enlazado con uno de su raza

" **Hola soy Harry potter hijo de james y lily potter y actual lord potter vengo a vivir aquí de momento y los próximos meses hasta que resuelva todo lo mi tutor este es kreacher se podría decir que es mi elfo personal pero si necesitan algo o falta algo para la casa me avisan por favor "** los elfos lo miraron agradecidos estaban encantados de tener un nuevo amo les pidió que lo llevaran a la biblioteca y que le llevaran comida si pudiera ser no sin antes dejar salir a sus familiares y presentarlo a los elfo que enseguida se pusieron a preparar la comida para su nuevo amo y sus familiares y volver a dejar toda la mansión como antaño en todo su esplendor ; así comenzaría su vida de nuevo en la casa potter mientras sus familiares iban a investigar de nuevo la casa ; fue a la biblioteca para coger el libro de los potter y que vuelvan a levantarse todas las protecciones de la mansión a reconocerlo como el nuevo lord potter, mientras kreacher aparecía con su bandeja de comida él estaba recogiendo los libros que necesitaría para volver a traer a Tom ya que la biblioteca potter era tan antigua como la de hogwarts después de terminar de comer habló con el elfo

" **Todo bien kreacher que tal con los elfos de la mansión potter "** pregunta al elfo mientras espero que todo vaya bien , el sabe que seria asi pero siempre hay que verificar todo tiene que salir perfecto sus planes no pueden tener fallos piensa mientras espera la respuesta del elfo


End file.
